El fantasma de Seirin
by StormDark123
Summary: En la preparatoria de Seirin un suceso paranormal comenzaba a ocurrir, dos chicos unidos por el destino, dos chicos unidos por el amor, un suceso inesperado y un nuevo comienzo esta a punto desarrollarse. ESPECIAL HALLOWEEN! ACTUALIZADOOO PARTE 2!
1. Chapter 1

HOLA A TODOSSSSSSSSSSSSSS AL FIN ES HALLOWEEEN! Y PARA ELLO TRAIGO UNA HISTORIA DIVIDIDA EN DOS PARTES, EN UN MOMENTO MAS SUBO LA SEGUNDA PARTE ESPERO LES GUSTE!

 ** _En la preparatoria de Seirin un suceso paranormal comenzaba a ocurrir, dos chicos unidos por el destino, dos chicos unidos por el amor, un suceso inesperado y un nuevo comienzo esta a punto desarrollarse._**

* * *

 **El fantasma de Seirin: Parte 1.**

En la preparatoria Seirin, se corrió la voz de que ya hace unos cuatro meses más o menos se ha visto a un fantasma rondar por el recinto, se dice que cuando vez su sombra y vas a su encuentro este desaparece, pero lo peor de todo es que a pesar de desaparecer aquella oscura figura aun sientes su presencia e inclusive lo sientes respirar al lado tuyo. ¿Qué tan cierto será este rumor?

Los chicos de Seirin se reunían con su entrenadora apodada la "hija de satán", se lo gano por el terrible sufrimiento que hacía pasar a los chicos del club de baloncesto y además por su carácter muy temperamental. Ese día los clubs tenían que ponerse de acuerdo para elegir una actividad dado que en una semana más iba a ser Halloween, para ello se les entrego una hoja diciendo que:

"La preparatoria Seirin celebrará Halloween el día treinta y uno de octubre a partir de las siete de la tarde del mismo día, para ello se necesita que escriban el nombre de la actividad elegida y una pequeña reseña de ella, la entrega de la hoja será hoy antes de las nueve de la noche".

\- La mayoría de las actividades comunes como, la casa embrujada, café maid, fotografía terrorífica, barrio zombi, etc, ya estaban elegidas y además eran las más populares, se estaban quedando sin opciones hasta que…

\- Y… ¿si hacemos como un tour relacionado con el rumor del fantasma? – como siempre Koganei y sus ideas bizarras.

\- ¡Oye! Eso no está nada mal, sería muy entretenido, además seriamos los más populares – a pesar de ser un tipo algo inseguro y algo mono para sus cosas, el miedo es algo que tenía prácticamente lejos de su diccionario, sin mencionar el miedo que le tenía a Riko cuando se enojaba.

\- No seas idiota Kiyoshi, los fantasmas no existen, además, nadie haría el tour porque eso los asustaría mucho – argumentaba Hyuga claramente nervioso a pesar de mostrar un semblante masculino y serio con respecto al tema.

\- Te equivocas Hyuga, si existen, además… yo tuve… una cercanía con el fantasma que se rumorea – todos lo quedaron mirando al pobre de Izuki que comenzó a empalidecer con solo recordar lo que había sucedido.

\- Estas de broma Izuki ¿verdad? – No se sabía con exactitud quien estaba peor, si era Riko o Hyuga por el comentario del chico "águila"

\- No… es la verdad… sucedió hace ya unos días, fue después de terminar el examen de matemáticas que se realizó a las siete de la tarde, cuando termine el examen me dirigí a recoger mis cosas e irme a casa, pero... al llegar al edificio D las luces empezaron a parpadear y se escuchaban pasos detrás de mí, cuando me di la vuelta… vi una sombra… y… sin pensarlo me eche a correr como un loco, desde entonces he evitado ese pasillo al menos por las tardes…- Relataba el pobre Izuki.

\- Entonces… es cierto… pero… ¡Espera! Kuroko-kun no andas de travieso ¿cierto? – Preguntaba la entrenadora con una sonrisa retorcida dirigiéndose al chico con el dorsal número once.

\- No, no he sido yo, pero si lo fuera me sería imposible por dos razones, la primera porque mi clase se encuentra muy lejos del edificio D y la segunda porque ese día… estaba con Kagami-kun en el centro comercial – Se defendía el chico peli celeste dando a entender que era imposible que fuera el a pesar de su falta de ausencia.

\- Entonces… - Todos se miraban, miradas de miedo, incomodidad y de pavor no se hacían ausentes, ¿Que podían hacer?, estaba claro que a todos les incomodaba el tema y no querían pasar por un momento desagradable.

\- Riko… Asumiendo que es verdad lo que dice Izuki, ¿Por qué mejor no ayudamos?, mis abuelos me han contado que… cuando un espíritu ronda por el sector es porque tiene algo pendiente, ya sea con una persona o en el lugar – Compartía un poco Kiyoshi sobre lo que sabía del tema espiritual.

\- Entiendo tu punto Kiyoshi… pero… es algo arriesgado, que pasa si… ¿No es un espíritu y es otra cosa? – Claro que creía en esas cosas, pero no le era tan fácil admitirlo, ya que el recinto era nuevo y no había indicies de accidentes o muertes.

\- Oigan… no me gusta mucho hablar de esto, pero… quizás pueda ayudar a lo que se refiere Kiyoshi-sempai – Hablaba el As del equipo captando la atención de todos, sobre todo la de Teppei – Mi madre… era espiritista y antes de que falleciera… me enseño en parte lo que ella hacía, lo que sabía y además encontrar mi punto de conexión – A kagami no le molestaba mostrar un poco de su vida, pero si nombrar a su madre, ya que de todos sus conocidos nadie, pero absolutamente nadie sabía que ella estaba relacionada con ese lado a excepción de Tatsuya y su padre.

\- Kagami-kun… ¿Eres brujo? – Preguntaba inocentemente Kuroko mientras que los demás daban un paso atrás intentando alejarse del peli rojo.

\- No, no soy brujo, como dije, mi madre me ayudo a encontrar mi punto de conexión – Respondía Taiga, al ver las miradas confusas de la mayoría por no saber a lo que se refería siguió relatando – Un punto de conexión es como… en qué lado te enfocas, es lo mismo que el básquet, cada uno tiene habilidades únicas y que se les da una posición, en mi caso mi la espiritual se enfoca en el contacto y la purificación.

\- ¿Contacto y purificación?, te refieres que puedes comunicarte con los espíritus y lograr su… ¿paz? - Miraba incrédulo Hyuga a lo que decía el más alto, claro que el sabia a que se refería, su materia favorita era Historia antigua y eso conlleva saber de todo un poco incluso cosas de las que él no le tomaba importancia.

\- Si… así es… así que Kiyoshi-sempai, por no me dices tú punto de conexión para poder ayudar al espíritu que ronda por el sector – En el momento en que Teppei dio la idea de ayudar Taiga ya había notado que su sempai tenia algo que ver con el opuesto.

\- Vaya… me has pillado Kagami, pensé que no te darías cuenta, pero veo que me equivoque, bueno… este… en palabras simples mi punto de conexión es el exorcismo – Decía Teppei mientras re rascaba el mentón de forma despreocupada.

\- ¿QUEEEEEEE?! – Gritaban al unísono.

\- Exorcismo… pues bueno, ayudaras un montón, ya que para poder hacer la purificación necesitare el exorcismo para realizarlo – Planeaba Kagami para sí mismo lo que tendría que hacer para lograr la paz del individuo ambulante.

\- ¡¿Estas de coña?!, ¡¿De verdad lo harás?! – El rostro de Hyuga mostraba entre un color azul y rojo sin descifrar si estaba enojado o asustado.

\- Pues bien, esto es lo que haremos, vamos a realizar el Tour por los lugares donde más se ha sentido la presencia del espíritu, para cuando la actividad acabe nos dividimos en dos grupos, uno estará afuera del edificio vigilando si hay intrusos o por si algo pasa y el otro grupo estará buscando al espíritu, la idea no me agrada en absoluto, pero solo lo acepare porque Izuki lo vivió y además… tengo un presentimiento en todo esto, Kiyoshi y Kagami, como ustedes conocen más el tema tendrán la misión de investigar lo que más puedan, para entonces nos prepararemos el día treinta y uno.

Ningún miembro fue capaz de contradecir lo que decía Riko, no solo porque les daba miedo de que les llegara el reto de sus vidas, si no que cuando la chica tiene algún presentimiento es mejor seguir sus órdenes ya que si se contradice las cosas podrían empeorar.

* * *

Después de todo el alboroto de hace unas horas Kagami y Kuroko caminaban con un incómodo silencio de camino a casa del más alto, no se habían dirigido la palabra después del entrenamiento. Cuando llegaron y entraron Kagami tomo a Tetsuya y lo acorralo contra la puerta, no estaba enojado, más bien… estaba preocupado… algo andaba mal en todo esto, en el momento en que conoció a Kuroko se sentía terriblemente afligido, algo de un aspecto no muy agradable asechaba al más bajo, con el paso del tiempo ese algo apareció un día cuando se había quedado dormido en la azotea del edificio B, en su sueño apareció alguien más o menos de su misma estatura, cabello entre café y negro, vestía de negro y tenía un listón rojo amarrado en su muñeca derecha su rostro no era visible solo escucho que este nombraba a Kuroko con angustia, cuando despertó un dolor horrible en su pecho se comenzó a presentar, estaba por pararse e ir por sus cosas cuando sintió una mano en su hombro izquierdo, Taiga lentamente giro su rostro y lo vio, el chico de su sueño sin rostro.

Abrazo fuertemente a su pequeña sombra, no quería que nada malo le pasara, algo andaba mal y esto le afectaría directamente a Tetsuya. Un poco más calmado se alejó y lo beso apasionadamente, poco a poco la preocupación se esfumo y más relajado le dijo a su amante que esta noche quería ser uno con el otra vez, respuesta que no tardó en llegar con otro beso más atrevido, esa noche Kagami le dijo incansablemente cuanto lo amaba, que quería estar siempre con él y que lo protegería como sea. Cuando el peli celeste se quedó dormido Taiga se dirigió a la otra habitación y de un baúl saco una agenda y un lápiz de carbón, se sentó en el suelo alfombrado y poco a poco entro en trance para poder establecer algún tipo de conexión con aquel ente cosa que logro, cuando salió del trance y leyó su agenda quedo pensativo, tenía el presentimiento de haber escuchado ese nombre pero no pudo pensar en ello cuando escucho que Kuroko lo llamaba, guardando las cosas donde estaba y se fue donde su amante.

Esa noche un nombre tenía en mente y un suceso: **Ogiwara Shigehiro, un disparo.**

* * *

 **aqui la primera parteeeee ya subo la segunda! :DDDDDD**


	2. Chapter 2

_**En la preparatoria de Seirin un suceso paranormal comenzaba a ocurrir, dos chicos unidos por el destino, dos chicos unidos por el amor, un suceso inesperado y un nuevo comienzo está a punto desarrollarse.**_

* * *

 **El fantasma de Seirin: Parte 2.**

La semana había pasado y los miembros del club de baloncesto ya estaban organizados perfectamente, Teppei y Kagami investigaron todo lo que pudieron en esa semana como había dicho Riko. El fantasma había aparecido en el edificio A, B y D, en el segundo y tercer piso relativamente, para el Tour se iban a dividir en tres grupos, cada uno iba a ir a un edificio y después a los otros para así completar el recorrido de los tres edificios, todos iban a participar a excepción de Kagami y Kiyoshi, ellos iban a esperar en el área del casino para así no alterarlos tanto con los recorridos.

En la semana Taiga había investigado sobre Ogiwara, al principio se le era difícil, lo único que encontró fue que su equipo había tenido un partido con varios equipos no muy conocidos hace ya más de dos años, a excepción de uno que era Teiko, así que con esa pequeña pista contacto a los chicos de ese instituto, primero fue Aomine, el ex As de Teiko, le conto que ese chico por lo que el entendió era un amigo de Kuroko, no sabía con exactitud desde hace cuánto que se conocían, pero estaba claro que lo eran antes de que Kuroko entrara a Teiko, después fue con Midorima, este le contó que ellos dos no eran simples amigos, se les notaba con solo verlos, pero se distanciaron cuando su equipo perdió con una gran diferencia de puntos contra ellos, con Kise no pudo lograr mucho lo único que le fue útil es que Kuroko le había contado que Ogiwara le gustaba mucho el olor a lavanda y por eso es que Kurokocchi se perfumaba con ese olor, Atsushi nada de nada y por ultimo Akashi, este le dijo que después de que Kuroko y Ogiwara se distanciaran este último no volvió a aparecer. Con esa información pudo armar un poco todo lo que estaba sucediendo, El ente que acompañaba siempre a Tetsuya era Shigehiro, que se conocían hace mucho tiempo y que es probable que eran algo más, pero algo faltaba, un trozo falta y era él porque estaba muerto.

Dos días antes de comenzar con el evento, hablo con Tetsuya preguntando sobre Ogiwara, este quedo pasmado y sorprendido, era un tema doloroso para él, lo había enfrentado solo por el hecho de que no quería preocupar a los demás. Kuroko y Shige se conocían desde pequeños, con el paso del tiempo se hicieron grandes amigos, amistad que paso a ser algo más, a pesar de que se habían ido a distintos institutos no se dejaron de hablar ni mucho menos de ver, estaban enamorados, ambos querían seguir con esta historia todo lo que pudiesen, pero cuando llego el día en que se enfrentaron en la cancha Ogiwara había cambiado, estaba más retraído y su rostro mostraba mucha angustia, Tetsu intento hablar con él para saber que le sucedía, pero este simplemente se lo había llevado al camerino de su equipo y lo hizo suyo una última vez, las últimas palabras que dijo antes de empezar el partido era que lo perdonara y que lo amaba tanto que estaría dispuesto a todo por él, que pasara lo que pasara tenía que prometerle que seguiría su vida, cosa que Kuroko negó rotundamente, cuando el encuentro termino Shigehiro desapareció y nunca más nadie supo de él. Cuando termino su relato su pecho se oprimió, no sabía lo que había pasado, a pesar de esa promesa a la que se negó siguió su vida y ahora estaba con Taiga, pero aun dolía, dolía demasiado. El pelirojo prefirió no revelar lo que sabía, si lo hacia lo más probable es que Kuroko reaccionaria mal.

El As de Seirin le contó al centro lo que sabía por ende ambos iban a intentar acorralar a Shige con el olor lavanda en algún aula para que pensara que era Kuroko, entonces Teppei haría el exorcismo para así liberar y separar lo maligno de él y así poder ser purificado y ascender al siguiente escenario, con mucho cuidado eligieron al grupo que iría con ellos, los elegidos fueron Hyuga y Koganei, Hyuga porque a pesar de ser un miedoso iba a querer ayudar, conocía bien a su novio asique voluntad la iba a tener si o si y Koganei por dar la idea y porque no le tiene tanto miedo a este tipo de cosas.

Cuando el momento llego los cuatro se adentraron al interior del edificio D, los demás esperaban fuera y como los podían ver a través de las ventanas los seguían para no perder el rastro de esos cuatro, marcaban más de las diez de la noche, no había nadie más en el instituto, estaba nublado y había luna llena, las ramas de los arboles sonaban con el paso del viento, el ambiente se estaba tornando tétrico. Los cuatro chicos se fueron al aula en donde Koganei como misión en el recorrido con los alumnos tenía que poner flores de lavanda, cuando llegaron se quedaron cerca de nueve minutos, como no ocurrió nada y los chicos espiritistas no sintieron nada se fueron al siguiente edificio, al juntarse con el grupo que esperaba fuera se dirigieron al edificio A, Kagami miraba preocupado a Kuroko, este último estaba asustado, se le notaba, Taiga rezaba para que esto terminara rápido, al adentrarse al edificio A poco a poco el ambiente se hacía más y más pesado, tanto que inclusive se llegaron a desorientar por un momento, Teppei iba a la cabeza del grupo y cuando este miro por detrás de su espalda se dio cuenta que nadie venía con él, los otros tres habían desaparecido, intento tranquilizarse miro por las ventanas y tampoco había rastro de los demás, se había separado. Koganei sin darse cuenta había terminado en la azotea del edificio C. Hyuga estaba en el edificio A en el aula que tenía las flores de lavanda mirando perplejo porque nadie más estaba con él, por ultimo Kagami, este se encontraba en el edificio B, al igual que los demás no se había dado cuenta en que momento ocurrió, se encontraba en el tercer piso, cuando se asomó por la ventana vio que Kuroko estaba abajo mirando por todos lados, le intento gritar pero su voz no salía, todo a su alrededor estaba en silencio, algo andaba mal, era como si en ese instante se encontraba en otra dimensión, volvió a gritar sin resultado alguno, estaba decidido a saltar por la ventana, pero entonces algo lo sujeto con fuerza por la espalda, cuando se dio la vuelta lo vio, la sombra negra.


End file.
